The Greatest Christmas Ever
by ArwenUndomiel24
Summary: One christmas King Elessar and Queen Arwen get the best christmas present they could ever ask for...


A/N- A while ago on they ran a competition called: Winter In A Middle Earth Setting just before Christmas 2004. I decided to enter, wrote my story but then I could not log back in to submit my story. Something went wrong with my account and I couldn't even post anything! That made me quite upset as I really wanted to share my story with people and see what they thought. So here I am, I have dug out my story from my computer and put it here. This was the first real Lord Of The Rings fan fiction which I attempted to write and it was a while ago so I may have improved or got worst (!) since then. I would appreciate your opinions on this. Thanks.

Namarie,  
ArwenUndomiel24

**Winter in A Middle Earth Setting**

Category: The 4th Age

The Greatest Christmas Ever

The wind howled through the silent courtyard, as all the people of Gondor lay upon the pillows in gentle slumbers. Except for me. I was slowly walking across the courtyard. The wind whistled around me as I stood silently gazing down at the White Tree of Gondor, which again glimmered like a diamond, set in a slab of black jet. Then a voice slowly called from the shadow, "Arwen, come back inside before you freeze to death from the cold!"

The voice belonged to a man which I had loved all my life and was now my wonderful, handsome husband and also the King of Gondor as he should so rightly have been since his birth. My father had persuaded him to follow his destiny for he had the courage to rise above all kings, which had perished before him. He was wiser and more courageous than all the Men I knew and he was there before me.

"I am fine out here!" I replied happily turning to look at him. He looked strange, not the ranger I once knew. He was different on the outside changing his dirty travelling clothes which he once wore into royal robes lined with golden leaf and upon his head sat a crown of white sea birds. But I knew he hadn't changed on the inside he was still the man I loved with all my heart and had loved since the day we met. Now I was his wife and we dwelled together in Minas Tirith, the City of Kings, and had lived there since the day Aragorn had been crowned the King of Gondor. I knew one day all these happy times would come to an end and one of us would die before the other. Probably not of war as many of the minions of evil were destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom when the ring was too destroyed. But of age the thing that we all must face will destroy us eventually. My father had foreseen it in a vision and in a dream of Aragorn so too had I. My father wanted me to sail away with him to Valinor but I knew my heart would not allow it so I stayed upon Middle Earth therefore forsaking the immortal life of my kin. In the dream I saw Aragorn laid upon a coffin of stone, dead. I was weeping and my father told me that this was my fate for if I stayed in Middle Earth the long years of my life would be utterly spent on a man who was not worthy as I was elf kind and he was alas just a mere mortal. But my father was wrong I am happy and as Aragorn now accompanies me inside towards my chambers I feel as if this is all I ever wanted.

The morning drew quickly and silently. It was early August and children were outside celebrating this wonderful month of harvesting. Fall was their favourite time of year apart from Christmas, of course, and you could see that in their faces and by the sound of their joyful laughter. Aragorn was among them joking and laughing. I smiled happily. Aragorn loved to be around the children and I knew he was a great King. Everyone liked him no Man ever doubted him or disobeyed him for they knew they were lucky to be living in the days of a great King who had helped bring the One Ring to its end. But he asked not for their glory but only for love from me.  
I knew something was wrong as I tried to make my way over to him. I felt dizzy and suddenly unwell. I staggered falling to the ground…

When I woke there was Aragorn grasping my hand watching over me. "Where am I?" I asked, confused.

Aragorn answered softly, "You are in the Houses of Healing, we were all worried about you.

"I don't understand!" I cried aloud.

"My darling don't you remember?" Aragorn whispered to me. "You fainted, I was terribly worried I thought you had passed away. I thought I had lost you!" he sobbed, embracing me warmly.

"My King she needs rest and my care." The Warden told him firmly. "I will not release her until I know she is healthy."

"I still don't know what happened. I just felt dizzy and sick and then…" I muttered, sobbing as Aragorn placed a finger to my lips and told me to hush!

The Warden came over to me and Aragorn and smiled sweetly, "I have excellent news for you both. You are in a fine condition my Queen but nevertheless I need to oversee your health over the next few months as you are carrying a child! Congratulations you are expecting a baby boy!"

I looked at Aragorn and he looked at me then we just held each other close as we cried tears of happiness and delight. I had seen this moment would come and that I would be blessed with a child but I hadn't thought it would happen so soon. I had never been so happy in my entire life and I felt that Aragorn would be a great father to our son. I told him this and he just smiled at me. I couldn't believe it but alas it was true and in the next several months I would be expecting a beautiful baby.

That day we celebrated together and after the Warden was happy with my health he said I could leave. The next few months the baby grew and Aragorn was taking care of me. Then one day in late November we were sitting by the Fountain of Evenstar, as Aragorn had named it, discussing various issues when a Guard of the Citadel came up to us sheepishly and asked us if there was anything wrong as I looked tired and worn.

" It is none of your business. It is between both of us!" Aragorn uttered, calmly placing his arm protectively around me and staring at the Guard clearly disgusted by his words.

"I am sorry my Queen!" he bowed to me "To have caused offence, please forgive, me!" he begged to Aragorn.

"Get up." I told him "You have caused no offence!" The guard looked pleased as he stared towards Aragorn.

"They do deserve to know if none of them have figured it out for themselves. May I bring the good news to them?" I asked Aragorn.

"Of course if that is what you want my dear. Go ahead!"

I gazed at the Guard who was now looking puzzled at whether he was in trouble or not. I told him that I was expecting a baby in the next couple of months. He smiled and wished us good luck and he hoped that we would be happy.

By the morning every person in the city knew what was happening and a few outside of the city! There were cheers to be heard all around as Aragorn and I stood in each other's arms upon the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

This is the way it was for many months until one day in December, the 24th to be precise, I woke up and felt weary and so Aragorn felt my forehead which was clammy and cold. I felt awful, so Aragorn carried me towards the Houses of Healing where the Warden helped him place me onto the bed. Suddenly I felt a horrible pain shooting across my body and I screamed out in pain. Aragorn rushed over to the bed where I laid as he worriedly talked to the Warden. The Warden immediately rushed towards me and assessed the situation. He then gave me a special potion and said hastily, "This baby is coming whole lot sooner than February."

"What! Are you sure!" I cried as pain overtook me and the last I felt was a horrible throbbing in my head before the effects of the potion took hold.

When I opened my eyes groggily I saw Aragorn standing over me beaming happily. I heard a faint crying sound as I sat up awkwardly and Aragorn helped me to prop myself up on the fluffy, plump pillows. The Warden held a bundle close to him and as I carefully reached out to take it Aragorn grasped my hand, "He's beautiful!" he whispered gently in my ear, kissing me delicately on the cheek.

I held our baby in my arms and gazed at it wonderingly.

"Well what do you know." mused the Warden, "Five minutes into Christmas Day!"

"I can't believe it!" I cried softly rocking the baby back and forth. "This is the best Christmas present ever!"

" I agree!" smiled Aragorn as he tenderly ran his hand down my face and kissed me passionately as our baby stirred in my arms.


End file.
